A Permanent Love
by JFACFanfic
Summary: Its one thing to fall in love. Its another thing for it to last permanently. A bond so strong, a bond that could never be broken. Its one that will last forever. But how do you know that you have found that permanent love? You'll know, when they look at you. John Cena/OC
1. A Mystery

"... _you'll_ _have to fall_ _in love at least once in your life, or Paris has failed to rub off on you."_ ― E.A. **Bucchianeri**

John held onto the ropes as he tried to regain his health. His opponents were barely giving him a chance to even breath. He grasped the ropes as Seth Rollins began to kick him in the stomach. He could feel all sorts of pain shooting throughout his gut. The red marks of each kick were surely going to form bruises. The random spots of John's body were targeted as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose joined in.

The Shield were going after Cena for the so called 'injustice' of attacking Dolph Ziggler. But in real terms, just returning the favor of the pay from the 'pycho diva' AJ. They accepted many pay jobs from people like CM Punk and Brad Maddox. Then they just simply told people in interviews if they worked with any of the people not targeted, "Nope."

It was pretty obvious that they just wanted to create mayhem for this 'popularity contest'. Because now, they just wanted the spotlight and went for the top dogs in the business. John felt the wrath of the Shield as they lifted him up to his feet. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose grabbed one arm and helped Roman Reigns get him into a power bomb position. John could already hear the boos and cheers coming from all of the fans.

He was going to be pummeled to the ground. Once again humiliated and ending up on his back in the ring again. Just when he thought he was ready, he heard the fans erupt in suprise and cheers. Kane and Daniel Bryan were there to his rescue and attacked the shield.

John panted as he dropped to the floor safely. He then did his best to stand on his feet using assistance from the ropes. As soon as he regained his balance, he helped Team Hell No attack the Shield. As the arena watched the peir six brawl continue they soon turned their attention to familiar music. The music, of AJ Lee.

AJ ran to the ring with accompaniment of Dolph Ziggler and Big E Lanston. Both the superstars going for John Cena. The Shield going after Kane and Daniel Bryan in a two on three assault as John Cena faced Big E Lanston and Dolph Ziggler in a two on one assault. The crowd erupted in a chant in synch, "This Is Awesome!"

Just then Ryback's music hit as he ran to the ring helping Kane and Daniel for a fair fight. Dolph and Big E held Cena's arms and brought him to his knees as AJ stood in front of him. An evil smile appeared across her face and she slapped John hard across his face. AJ began to slap him over and over again and John kept struggling to get out of their grasps. The crowd having no idea whether to cheer at Team Hell No and Ryback or boo at John Cena getting slapped over and over again in a struggle to get free. Just when you think the chaos could get any worse Vince McMahon's music hit.

The crowd stood to their feet and watched everyone in the ring seperate from each other. Some of them gulping at the sight of their boss, others awaiting a respectable decision to be made.

"Enough! This is my show, and I will handle all of this chaos. Cena vs. Big E Lanston tonight! And AJ and Ziggler are banned from ringside or suspension will be used! The Shield vs. Team Hell No in a handicap! Ryback vs. Ziggler, and don't think I forgot you AJ."

AJ gulped as she awaited his announcement. "AJ Lee vs. A mystery diva of my choosing! Now get out of the ring and let the show go on!"

Vince smirked and walked backstage leaving some of the superstars happy, and others not so much.

* * *

John won his match against Big E. Turns out he could only have the last hit if its by surprise. As for the others, Ryback beat Ziggler, The Shield dominated Team Hell No, and right now was AJ vs. Still unknown.

AJ's music hit and she skipped down to the ring making the best smiling face she could trying to hide her fear. She was scared, scared about who would come out. Who would she battle? She hoped that it wouldn't be a shocking return of divas like Beth Phoenix, Kharma, Trish Stratus, Lita, the list goes on. Those divas could completely dismantle the petite AJ. And what would she say then? How would she explain a loss to someone who barely came back. Or if it was Tamina? Oh that would be hell since she pissed her off backstage a couple of nights back.

AJ snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the announcer finally begin her opponent's introduction. He held a paper where all the information was written on.

"And from Mexico City, Mexico. Weighing in at one hundred and twenty-five pounds... um..."

There was no name.. he stepped out of the ring and went to his colleagues for help but then her music hit. It was the old theme song of Smackdown! "Let It Roll" by Divide The Day.

She came into view as soon as the song said "So you think you can shoot your mouth off?" She stayed at the top of the ramp looking at the WWE Universe with a beautiful slight smile.

She resembled slightly Candice Michelle. Except her face and body had a different vibe. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded over her shoulders slightly. She had amazing full lips and perfect plump breasts that filled her ring top perfectly. Her eyes were big and brown and when she blinked her long eyelashes went down beautifully. Her body had amazing curves and showed off her gorgeous ass and thighs. She had a perfectly sculpted body that wasn't too scrawny or too buff.

Even her ring gear looked wonderful. Her top was kinda like Kelly Kelly's but a little less revealing. Her skin tight ring booty shorts stood out perfectly with her white belt. She wore colored knee pads and wrestling boots that went a little over her ankle which had a tattoo of a cross. She wore arm bands that went from her wrists to elbows.

She was an absolute definition of beauty and the crowd stood in awe. Her smile widened and she began to walk down the ramp high fiving the fans on the right then to the left as the song hit "Do you really want to cross that line?". She slid into the ring jumping onto the turnbuckle making a fist and holding it up high to the crowd as the song said "Let it roll, let it roll, I'm unstoppable!". She got off the turnbuckle and turned to AJ smiling.

Although everyone was confused of who the hell she was, they were cheering pretty loud for a diva. But not that loud.

The referee motioned to the bell keeper and he rang the bell starting the match. They both circled the ring. AJ walking showing no fear and having that trademark 'crazy face' of hers. It was obvious her opponent wasn't scared and had a game face on in a fighting position. AJ walked to her and smiled wickedly.

She then slapped her across the face, but the woman turned back smiling as if it caused no damage what's so ever. And it didn't.

The woman cocked her fist back and swung a knock out punch straight to AJ's jaw sending AJ to the ground unconscious. The woman blew on her fist as if there was dust and got on the turn buckle delivering a successful cross body to AJ. AJ groaned in pain as her face and stomach were in terrible pain. The woman the lifted AJ up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry position and threw her off sending AJ's stomach into her knee. AJ felt the wind knocked out of her and the woman pinned her.

"One... two... three! Ring the bell!"

The bell rung and the woman stood up holding her hand up in victory. The crowd roared in approval and chanted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!".

"Here's your winner!"

That was all that Justin Roberts could say. She may be beautiful, but she definitely was a phenomenal fighter. Not diva.

* * *

John smiled as he saw the mystery woman feed off the crowd's energy motioning to each side for reactions. She was different. He could tell. She was one of those people who symboled passion. Beautiful and a dominant fighter.. this one was the best diva yet in his eyes.

He really enjoyed the match itself. He'd actually never seen a woman knock out someone in the WWE in his career. He was big time impressed by this woman's different fighting ability. And even though she didn't talk, the way she moved and looked to the crowd for answers showed that she had great charisma. Everything about her just made him wonder.

This one was definitely going to get a LOT of attention...


	2. In The Way

"Welcome to the most must see WWE Talk Show in history! Miz TV! And here's a little kick. My guest tonight is spunky! Crazy hot! And well surely can kick most guy's asses. She is the mystery diva. Bring her out!"

The song hit and the crowd gave a louder reaction than the last week they saw her. Again not that loud. She made her way down the ramp in casual clothing. A tank and some black jeans with some winter boots. The Miz opened the bottom ropes for her and she entered the ring that way. They handed her a mic and she sat down on the couch ready for a question.

"So.. don't mind if I ask but, what is your name?"

"Well Miz its pretty obvious no one knows who the hell I am but, that's not a tough question. You say you ask the tough questions, are you denying the popularity of this show to increase by asking a merely simple question?"

"Woah. A little sass. May I ask you to answer the question first?"

"Okay.. my name is Iris Ramirez. Now move on."

Miz was liking her forwardness.

"So how did you get here? Tell me more about well, you!"

"I was born in Mexico with no chances of getting anywhere. But then I started boxing. It was tough trying to cook and clean plus have boxing on the side. But I always had time to watch wrestling of course. So. I went to wrestling school, graduated, fought in an unknown arena, got signed, and here I am. Now can you please ask an actual question that requires thinking?"

"Wow.. beautiful and rude.. perfect diva."

Iris stood from the couch and looked him in the eye.

"I am a wrestler. Not a diva. I find it stupid to call us female wrestlers divas when we work our butts off just like the superstars."

"Okay I get it! So why don't we cut to the chase. Do you have something against AJ? Do you.. Hate her?!"

Miz made a demanding voice and the crowd reacted with cheers.

"Well... let's review AJ Lee. She used to be with Primo. She kissed Cody Rhodes and Hornswaggle. She was with Daniel Bryan. Then CM Punk. Then Kane. Then John Cena. Now Dolph Ziggler? Miz she's, let me put in terms Zack Ryder would understand, a hoeski! And she's totally phycho and thinks that she can do whatever she wants! So I really enjoyed knocking her out last week."

"Woah! And Dolph?"

"He's an arrogant scrawny ass little son of a-"

Miz covered her mouth with one hand and made an 'ooo' face.

"Still a PG show Iris. And Big E?"

"Only one explanation. Ryback wannabe! And as for Ryback? Batista wannabe! And for Batista? He's the original damn it!"

Everyone cheered and started chanting The original.

"Well I see you like saying what's on your mind."

Miz then thought of something.

"What about Cena?"

The crowd started to fight with boos and cheers. One half chanting 'Cena Sucks!' While the other chants 'Let's go Cena!'. Iris smiled slightly and spoke shyly into the mic.

"Well..."

AJ's music hit and out came AJ with a mic. Iris rolled her eyes and formed a smile towards AJ.

"Nobody cares what you think of Cena. And hoeski? Really? Really?"

Miz looked at her and made a puzzled face.

"Really? Really? Really?"

The crowd soon joined and AJ kept replying yes.

"Okay. So AJ, you have a problem with Iris? Do you... Hate her?!"

Iris chuckled at Miz's tone. He was being humorous to her.

"I can't say that I do.. I mean come on Miz. She's a nobody."

AJ and Iris dropped their mics and got close to each other with game faces on. For once, someone was actually AJ's size. The Miz stood back and grinned at the chick fight that was about to happen. Before it could, Dolph's music hit. He then got in to the ring with Big E Lanston and secluded AJ back in the corner of the ring.

"Calm down AJ."

Dolph then directed his attention to Iris who was smilling wide and waved hi to him.

"Look, just because you want to make a name for yourself, doesn't mean that you will go after AJ. And she is not, cover your ears babe."

AJ covered them quickly.

"Pycho.."

He then looked at her and motioned to uncover them.

"Now Iris. Why don't you get out of this ring and find someone else to torment, or risk having to pack your bags all the way back to Mexico. Your choice."

Iris then heard boos. She just got here. And sure as hell, she was just getting started.

"You know what Dolphin-"

"Its Dolph!"

"Whatever. I am not going to let you intimidate me! So I guess I choose.."

She then looked at him.

"The risk!"

Iris swung her lucky knock out punch and sure enough actually knocked Ziggler to the ground. Big E Lanston approached her and Iris backed away slowly. Miz then got in the middle of them.

"That is a lady. She ain't gonna get hurt by you. Um.. still don't know your name."

The crowd laughed and Big E didn't like that one too much. Big E attacked the Miz and he ended up on the ground. Big E directed his attention to Iris as AJ tried to get Dolph back to reality. Big E made his way to Iris and she didn't move. She stood her ground and even if she was going down, she was going to go swinging.

Before Big E could get his hands on Iris, John Cena's music hit. He ran into the ring and began to beat down on Lanston. Dolph and AJ got out of the ring and left Lanston at the hands of an angry Cena. Iris helped the Miz up and he then got out of the ring. Lanston rolled out of the ring escaping John's grasp and he ran to the ropes throwing his hat at Big E.

"Come on!"

John shouted over the thousands of loud fans. Everyone then turned to RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Geurrerro.

"Excuse me! None of this will happen on my show! Miz tonight your fighting Big E Lanston in a one on one match!"

The crowd roared in different chants and cheers.

"And as for the four of you! AJ and Dolph vs. Iris and John Cena!"

Vickie laughed and looked at them again.

"Good luck!"

Vickie then went to the back with a huge smile.

* * *

Iris was in the hallway chatting with Kaitlyn.

"Iris that was some punch you did. Think you could teach me?"

"Well here's what you do. Its really just a state of mind you get into and-"

John then walked into the camera's view earning cheers from the crowd.

"I guess I'll just be over there ok Iris."

Kaitlyn winked at her and walked off.

"Um okay. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. I seen what you can do but AJ and Dolph can be unpredictable and I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Iris smiled at him. "Thanks John.. but I can take care of myself. I really just want to get my hands on AJ. Thanks for the concern though."

John smiled as well.

"Of course.. I guess I'll see ya out there then."

"Yeah. Good luck John."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

John walked away smiling wide and Iris tucked some hair behind her ear. He really was something.

* * *

AJ and Dolph made their way to the ring and hand in hand. They stepped into the ring and kissed earning themselves boos. Their kiss was then interrupted by John's My Time Is Now. John then came out at the top of the ramp and stepped aside waiting for Iris. Let It Roll hit and she came out in red ring gear.

John and Iris made their way to the ring side by side but not close. They stepped into the ring and John ridded himself of his shirt and threw it to the crowd getting whistles and cheers from the ladies. Dolph and John waited opposite of each other and the bell rang. They went in for a grapple with John being the dominant one and putting Dolph into a headlock.

Dolph got out of it and tagged AJ in not wanting to fight Cena. The referee motioned to John to tag and Iris held her hand out. John tagged her in and she jumped over the top rope into the ring. AJ jumped on Iris trying to punch her but Iris blocked her face.

Iris grabbed AJ's wrists and threw off of her. Iris stood up and looked at the angry grounded AJ. AJ got up and went to tag Dolph jumped of the apron not wanting anything to do with John. AJ then turned around and Iris waved at her. Iris grabbed her hand and lifted AJ to her shoulders. AJ tried to escape but she was sent flying into her knee knocking her breath out of her stomach.

Dolph then ran in but John grabbed him giving him a quick attitude adjustment. Iris watched them roll out of the ring and pinned AJ.

"One... two... three! Ring the bell!"

The bell rang and the referee lifted Iris' arm. John got into the ring and the referee held both of their arms up in victory. Iris got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in victory earning cheers from the crowd. John watched her and was completely mesmerized by her beauty. So mesmerized, that he didn't realize he was smiling like an idiot staring at her.

Iris got off the turnbuckle and looked at John. John clapped and gave an impressed nod. She stuck out her hand and the crowd booed and chanted

"Kiss her!"

John shook her hand and raised it up towards the crowd. She was so small compared to him. Iris smiled wide and got out of the ring and went backstage with one last look at him. John smiled as he watched her go. Although he just met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. John turned to the crowd and held his HLR fingers up as a sign of victory.

AJ and Dolph had watched them from outside of the ring. AJ could feel herself growing jealous. Dolph was angry because of the loss.

Iris was getting in the way.


	3. Feel That Way

Dolph and AJ stood in the ring with microphones kicking off the show. AJ smirked at the audience and kissed Dolph deeply. Dolph kissed her back as the universe roared in disapproval and hatred. AJ smiled as she pulled away and rose her microphone to her mouth. Everyone practically stood on their toes awaiting her announcement. They could tell this was going to have a great impact towards them.

"I have a little concern. Hell, its actually a big concern. Last week we learned of her name, but was that all? Me and Dolph that we might do a little digging around her backround."

The crowd booed AJ and Dolph causing them to get angry. It Didn't seem that they were liked here.

"That's right AJ. So everyone look at these pictures."

Dolph motioned to the screen and everyone tilted their heads to view. It showed a picture of a very young girl in boxing gloves inside an old ring.

"Here's Iris starting boxing."

Dolph then motioned towards it again and a different picture came up. It was the same young girl on the floor with a black eye.

"Here's Iris' first knockout!"

AJ and Dolph started laughing. It seemed to be absolutely hilarious for her to get hurt. They could enjoy nothing more than her failure. A failure that happened a long time ago. And obviously wasn't the case as of now.

"You guys wanna see her with a busted lip!?"

Their laughter was then interrupted by John Cena's music. They're expressions immediately changed as they saw the CeNation leader with a mic at the top of the ramp. He sure as hell didn't think any of this was funny. John lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke.

"You guys have hit a new low. Not lower than having Dolph Ziggler as a boyfriend but really low."

The crowd erupted in laughter and applause. The look on Dolph's face was priceless at this moment.

"You seriously want something to make fun of? Have Ziggler take off his pants."

The crowd laughed at that remark and cheered. Dolph got angry and lifted the mic to his mouth.

"Shut up Cena! Why don't you just turn around and go back to the locker-room."

"Oh Dolphin you're such an idiot."

"Its Dolph!"

AJ lifted the microphone to her mouth and spoke.

"Go away! This is about Iris not you!"

John then chuckled and lifted the mic again.

"For Iris to be a 'nobody', you sure seem to have developed an obsession with her."

John dropped the microphone and began to fight Big E Lanston. He just got out there. The referees did their best and got them away from each other. AJ and Dolph laughed more and watched Vickie come out. They stopped laughing immediately.

"It seems that you two just won't stop! Dolph and AJ tonight, you will both be in a match against John Cena! In an inter gender match!"

Vickie left from view and John smiled wide. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Iris got herself a cup of coffee as John came into the camera's view. Iris turned and smiled at him.

"Hey John."

"Hey Iris.. look I'm just apologizing for the immaturity of AJ and Dolph."

"Its fine. I've heard worse."

"Yeah but I don't want you to let them bother you."

"Its okay John. They were right. I got knocked out my first time but the thing is, its still a great memory. It taught me to keep my chin up no matter what. So I could care less about what they say."

John smiled and nodded.

"You know you're not like most divas."

"I know. And besides, I have a little plan for AJ tonight. Anyways, good luck John."

Iris winked at him and walked away with her coffee. John couldn't help but watch her. Her hips swaying back and forth. Her ass was definitely in his view as well. Man was she beautiful in so many ways. And of course, the camera and WWE Universe caught him.

* * *

John ran down the ramp and slid explosively into the ring. He looked over at AJ and Dolph who shared a kiss and John tried not to gag. It was sickening to know him and AJ slept together about a week before TLC. The thing was, she was crazy. And her being with Dolph couldn't of made him happier. It was really an eye opener.

John lifted his arms to the crowd with his trademark sign of Hustle Loyalty and Respect. The music began to fade as John backed up towards his turnbuckle. He removed his shirt in a swift motion and threw it to the crowd. The ladies cheered and whistled in approval. John put himself into a fighting stance as did Dolph. The bell then rung confirming the match to start.

John and Dolph circled the ring staring at each other with daggers. John got closer to Dolph but he tagged in AJ quickly. AJ looked at Dolph angry and got into the ring locking eyes with John. John put his hands up in surrender and backed away to the turnbuckle. As much as he disliked AJ, he wasn't going to hurt a woman. And it was obvious AJ picked up on this quickly.

She smiled wickedly and skipped around the ring watching him. How delightful of him standing there. The whole reason she ended up with Dolph was because she just wanted to teach John a lesson. Man she wanted to be with him. But Dolph would have to do for now. John watched her skip around him confused.

She always liked mind games. Oh how he wished someone would give her a taste of her own medicine. He definitely didn't enjoy her psychotic decisions. They really affected others around her. Both mentally and physically. AJ stopped in front of him locking dangerous eyes with the CeNation leader.

Just then, everyone directed their attention up the ramp. AJ's music had hit. AJ's music! AJ went towards the ropes confused of what the hell was happening. A while into the theme, a small female came from at the top of the ramp. She was wearing AJ's ring gear; she looked exactly like her. It was Iris.

Luckily her size really helped with this 'doppelganger act'. Iris smiled towards the crowd and skipped her way down to the ring. AJ watched her tilting her head angrily. John watched as well smiling widely at her. She really did make him wonder. Iris skipped around the ring only once and began to go up the ramp.

She turned when she reached the top and gave a wink directing to John. John bit his lip lightly in reaction to how sexy that looked. AJ slapped Dolph's shoulder and got out of the ring in search of the imposter. Dolph got in and went toward the ropes angry. John inched up behind him and the crowd erupted in noise. Dolph turned around and walked right into an attitude adjustment. As soon as Dolph hit the mat, John lifted his leg for a pin.

The referee got down and counted confirming the win. John's music hit and he rose up raising his arms in victory. An easy and quick match. It really did put a huge smile on his face. And that wasn't the only reason he was smiling.

* * *

John finished up getting dressed and flung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

All in all it was a good show. He walked out of his locker-room and waved a few goodbyes. He turned the corner to see Iris in street clothes talking with Zack Ryder. Of course. Zack pretty much hits on all the divas. John chuckled and went towards them.

"So Iris if you don't got any plans later..."

'Please don't ask me out..'

Iris kept thinking how awkward it would be to reject him.

"Hey guys. What ya talking about?"

Zack turned to John then looked at Iris.

"Uh nothing. I'll just leave you two alone."

Zack winked and gave John a thumbs-up walking off. John shook his head in laughter and looked at Iris.

"Hey thanks for getting rid of AJ.. she really was staring me down like a piece of meat."

Iris giggled slightly.

"It's no biggie John. I really don't think she has been stable."

"You got that right."

Iris smiled and felt her stomach grumble. She rubbed it slightly easing the pain of hunger. John quickly caught this.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just hungry.. haven't ate in forever."

"Well... I haven't ate either.. maybe we could go out to dinner.. t-together."

John wanted to smack himself for stuttering like an idiot. Iris thought his nervousness was totally cute right now.

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. it'll be fun."

John smiled and lead her to his rental. He put his duffel bag in the back seat and opened the door for her. Iris stepped in and sat back into the seat. John got in as well. They both put on their seatbelts and John put in the keys starting the car. He then drove off leaving the arena.

"So Iris are you really from Mexico?"

"Yeah.. I learned how to fight there. Only way of my survival."

"Must of been tough.."

"Sometimes it was."

After a while John pulled up to a restaurant which looked pretty fancy.

* * *

John walked Iris to her hotel room and watched her slide the key card in. Iris opened the door then looked at John.

"I had a good time tonight John. I'd really like to do that again."

"Yeah me too. It was fun hanging out with you."

Iris smiled and kissed John's cheek.

"Good night John."

Iris walked in shutting the door slowly. John touched his cheek smiling softly. Why was she making him feel this way?


	4. Flashback

John tossed and turned in his bed all night. It had been that way for a week. He had gotten no sleep. All he could think about was Iris. Even if he slept for a couple of minutes, she appeared in his dreams. He daydreamed about her when he was in a meeting as well.

_Flashback_

"Okay we are all discussing what we could do to hype up our matches. Ever since I got those scripts out, you guys have been chaotic."

Vince began to ramble on how they were all doing whatever the hell they wanted. But hey, it is his fault. John leaned on his hand with his head being held up by his elbow. He could barely hear a word Vince was saying. She was clouding up his mind. A silhouette of her body glowed off in the distance.

As she came into view, her pouty lips were opened slightly. She seemed to be getting closer to John. John could feel the heat radiate throughout his body. He wanted to touch, but she had him still in his tracks. Her hand rested against his chest as she lifted a leg against his body. Her other arm went around his neck and she got closer.

John could feel her full breasts against him and he just wanted to rip her clothes off and take her like a wild animal. But he couldn't move. It was as if she had a spell on him. Her lips then attached to his neck. She let her breath linger as she trailed up to his mouth. Iris leaned in so slowly and closed her eyes.

"John!"

John opened his eyes and sat up. He had fallen asleep.

"You might wanna do that on your own time."

"Uh- yes sir."

John rubbed his eyes and did his best to pay attention to Vince.

_End_ of _flashback_

John threw the covers off of him and sat up on his bed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He's only known her for about a month. Why did he have such an attraction to her? He was like a moth drawn to a light. And she seemed to be an intoxicating light.

John got up from his bed and went to the kitchen. Why didn't he feel like this with Liz or AJ? Maybe because she wasn't a gold digger like Liz. Maybe because she wasn't crazy like AJ. She was different. And she wouldn't try to seduce him... in a bad way anyways.

Unlike AJ. That was a night he wished to forget.

_Flashback_

"AJ what are you doing here?"

"John, I just wanted to celebrate you getting that match with Ziggler."

AJ ran her hand up and down John's bicep. John looked at her hand and took it off.

"AJ you know we can't."

"I know.. its just that I'm a woman John.. I have needs!"

AJ got into the hotel room closing the door and tried to kiss John.

"Look, I understand you have needs but we just can't. I want to as well. But we just can't AJ."

AJ ignored John's comment and went for another kiss. John backed up onto a wall and she pounced once again. She made out with him hungrily. As a reflex, John tugged on AJ's hair. AJ moaned into his mouth and dug her hand into his shorts. John felt her hand against his dick and pulled away from her.

"AJ. I'm sorry. We just can't."

AJ nodded and looked sad.

"I know.. its okay John.. can I at least have a drink?"

"Okay. Wine good?"

"Yeah."

John went for the bottle of wine and AJ took out a white pill. It was a sex pill. John poured two glasses and set them on the table.

"There."

John smiled at AJ and she smiled back.

"John you mind giving me a little more?"

"Not at all."

John took her glass over to the counter with his back turned. AJ dropped the white pill into his glass and watched it dissolve into the wine.

"Here ya go."

John gave AJ her glass and she smiled.

"Thank you John."

John and AJ both drank their glasses to the last drop. John shook his head a little. He felt kinda weird. He felt energized as well. AJ looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay John?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I think I just need to sit down."

John sat in the couch and AJ sat awfully close to him. He started to have a sort of drunk feeling. He turned to AJ smiling.

"You look so good AJ.."

AJ smirked and jumped on top of him capturing his mouth for a wildly out of control make out. John flipped them over and began to wrestle her tongue with his own. AJ moaned into his mouth and felt him pull her hair rather hard. It only made her more excited. She dug her hands back into his shorts and found it again.

And it was rock hard.

"Fuck me John!"

John pulled his head back looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes were now a dark shade of royal blue.

"Ask me nicely."

AJ felt him pull on her hair hard.

"Oh! Please fuck me John!"

"For how long?"

"Until the sun rises!"

John chuckled thickly and released his hand of her hair. He scooped her up into his arms and pushed her against the wall. AJ whimpered as his breath lingered along her neck. John placed kisses down her neck making her moan.

"Please John! Don't play with me!"

John snorted and ripped her shirt open. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and used the other to caress the lacy bra. He teared it off exposing her breasts to him. He smirked watching AJ's face as he teased her. John then used both his hands to pin her arms and sank his teeth into her right boob. AJ shrieked in pleasure.

John sucked hardly and then did the same to the other. AJ moaned again and John put a finger over her mouth.

"Stop making noise.. I'm gonna punish you if you do again."

AJ bit her lip extremely hard at the word 'punish'. John released her arms and dropped his shorts. He kicked his shoes and socks off as well. AJ watched him take off his shirt in a swift motion like when he does before a match. This was kinda a match to her. Except there was no referee.

John grabbed AJ's pants and pulled them off. He then ripped her underwear in half. John went to touch but AJ grabbed his hands.

"Its my turn.."

AJ smirked and John gave a death stare as he flipped them over so he was against the wall. AJ dropped John's boxers and quickly looked at his cock. This was something she dreamed about. A word to describe his size: Massive. John saw AJ staring and he smirked.

"What's the matter?"

"Its to big for me to handle."

AJ winked and slid down against him. She quickly took him into her mouth. John groaned and tangled his hands into her hair. AJ moaned lowly and sent a vibration up his spine. John felt his dick warm inside her mouth. He came after a long time.

Just then another spurt rushed into her mouth. She really liked the taste of John. AJ stood up licking her swollen lips and felt John flip them over again. John barely calmed his breathing and went down to her clit. AJ whimpered quietly as he slipped his tongue inside her. Her whimpers then turned to moans as John thrusted his tongue deeply inside her.

AJ released herself quickly into his mouth panting wildly. John stood up and mashed his lips against hers forcing her to taste herself. AJ moaned loudly into his mouth and fought his tongue for dominance. John pulled away and gave AJ another death stare. AJ stared into John's dark eyes filled with complete desire. John placed a powerful thigh between AJ's legs spreading her.

AJ moaned and John hushed her with a finger over her mouth.

"You disobeyed me more than once already."

His demanding voice made her feel so wet. John smirked at the petite AJ and a growl rumbled in his throat as he lifted her to the bed.

"Hands and knees. Now."

AJ did as she was told and felt John place himself behind her. John rammed his cock into her tight cunt. She then shrieked out in pure pleasure. A smirk formed upon his lips as she whimpered loudly. John placed one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach. His hand began to travel down her stomach getting closer to her womanhood.

His fingers found her clit and he inserted a finger. AJ moaned and he added a second finger. John added a third finger kissing the back of AJ's neck. He then started to thrust into her unforgivably. They both let out moans and groans as John fucked AJ harder. He kept slamming down with each thrust making AJ get him impossibly deep.

Each thrust he had with his cock made him thrust his fingers into her clit harder. AJ moaned loudly and creamed his fingers. John felt his own speed increasing, giving it to her even harder. AJ moaned extremely loud and clawed at the bed sheets. She soon gripped them so tight her knuckles turned white but she didn't care. He kept going in deep and hard feeling his sweat trail across his entire body.

She climaxed again onto John's fingers and he slid them out. He suckled on them lightly as he plunged himself in and out of her tight cunt. AJ moaned again really loud. John grunted and groans as his own pleasure took new places. AJ felt herself release once again with such great impact she fell forward. John pulled her up by her hair and thrusted with everything he had.

All his strength into each thrust going in balls deep. AJ shrieked once more and released again. John groaned out loud and shot his hot load right into her. They both fell to their side. John pulled out of AJ and pulled her into his arms claiming her as his. AJ snuggled into his chest smiling; she just wanted him.

* * *

John woke up feeling a woman in his arms. He looked down to see AJ asleep hugging him tightly. He rubbed his eyes dazed and confused. What did he do? Or, who did he do? John looked around the room trying to remember.

He surely wasn't drunk. He only had a glass of wine. That was it. Why was he in bed with his good friend AJ? He then wondered another thing. He looked under the covers to see them both completely naked.

'Shit..'

It started to come back to him. He had sex with AJ last night. All the pleasure and moans began to roam inside his head. He remembered every detail. Why did he do this? He probably just ruined the friendship that him and AJ shared.

John rubbed his face with his hands and felt AJ move.

"John..."

Her petite little voice was all he heard. She still had her eyes closed and smiled. She began to place butterfly kisses along his chest giving him goosebumps. John pulled away from her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what came over me last night.."

AJ leaned her body pressing her still exposed breasts against his back.

"Remember John.. I just gave you a little boost to get started."

"What are you talking about?"

"I put a pill in your drink... but now its okay cause we're together."

AJ smiled and John stood up grabbing a cover to hide himself.

"You did what?! AJ do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Its fine John.. its just a little sex. No big deal."

"No big deal? AJ-"

"You're right! Giant deal! I mean wow John! It was the best sex of my life. And no one compares to the size of your-"

"Enough! AJ I have been trying to not to say it but I can't hold it anymore. You're crazy! Maybe if you would of waited we would of actually been in a relationship. I actually really liked you!"

"I'm sorry John.. I-"

John sighed and shook his head.

"I think its best that you left."

AJ nodded and did her best to dress in the ripped material of her clothes. She then left John's hotel room. John flopped onto his bed ashamed.

"Man I hate this."

End of flashback

And that's why he lost at TLC. AJ was angry with him because of it. But now even with that night still in his memory, she still came out on top of his thoughts. If Iris was all he thought about then he was going to make her his. No matter how long it took. He was going to do his best to have a real relationship with her.

Not some sex fling. Somehow John knew that she liked him. Hell she kept saving him from AJ and Dolph. She even accepted the dinner date they had. Or was it a date? Did she like him that way?

Well she kissed his cheek. They had a great time as well. God he was falling, and he was falling hard.

* * *

Iris looked online and had received three emails. She opened them to see some links a good friend sent her. She opened the links and was directed to a TMZ website. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"John Cena's New Rebound!?"

The article stated that they had leaked photos of John and Iris on their date. Iris at first felt there was no privacy. Then she thought of how John was being so nice and sweet. And it was a great date. Tonight they had another show so maybe they'd go out again. She used to fangirl when she saw him wrestle.

And she still does. But more in her mind. Why did he have to be so perfect? She had liked him since they've met. His blue eyes just left her mesmerized. And he's been treating her nicely and checking up on her.

Of course she likes him. How could she not? She turned away the urge to kiss him on that date. She feels as if the guy should make the first move. Even though she hates being sexist. She still is a hopeless romantic.

After the last boyfriend she had, she really wants John to be the nice guy. The breakup was really hard for her. She's gotten over it though. It has been over six months.

* * *

John flung his duffel bag over his shoulder walking into the arena. He found himself running to his locker-room wanting to get ready. He's usually the first one there. He then collided with someone and dropped them to the floor. He rubbed his chest and looked down to see Iris.

"Oh my gosh Iris! I'm so sorry."

John helped her up and she rubbed her head slightly.

"Someone seems excited."

John chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm usually here first. What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I might get here early. Looks like you've been beating me here for four weeks."

"Not really. We're tied for the fourth week."

John smiled and Iris completely melted.

"So um.. what do you do around here by yourself?"

"Well usually I get dressed then just do whatever until the others get here."

"Oh.. well I don't know if I'll have a match so I'm just gonna stay like this."

John trailed his eyes down her body examining her outfit. Damn she even made a simple tank top look hot. Her jeans hugged her legs and ass ever so perfectly. Iris saw his eyes and snapped her fingers freeing John of his trance.

"I- I- um- I'm gonna get dressed."

John gave his head a smack as he went to his locker-room. Iris chuckled and went off down the hall in search of something to entertain her.

* * *

Iris felt anger unleash inside of her. AJ just cost her the match against Tamina. Iris stood to her feet and looked at AJ with a deadly gaze. AJ tilted her head laughing. She then pointed behind to someone behind Iris. Iris turned to see Big E Langston.

AJ hopped out of the ring quickly and smirked at what was going to happen. Langston was surprised that Iris stayed where she stood. Iris gulped and faced the large man. Langston pushed her against the turnbuckle and his hand went around her throat. Iris fought as much as she could against him. She just couldn't get out of his grip.

John then rushed to the ring grabbing Big E off of her. Langston looked at Cena in the eyes. He was beyond pissed. No words could describe the stare that John gave Langston. John tackled Langston and punched the living hell out of him. Each fist he threw hit his face.

There was soon blood on Langston's face. John started to feel his fists hurt. The referees got into the ring and tried pulling John off of Langston. It was no use. Many superstars ran into the ring getting John away. There was at least ten superstars.

Iris sat back on the turnbuckle watching this unfold. She then watched everyone argue in the ring. Everyone started fighting. John made his way through the chaos finding her isolated.

"Come on! Let's get you outta here!"

John took her hands and got the both of them out of the ring quickly. AJ watched them with her head tilted angrily. John led her behind the curtains and lifted her on a table. The camera followed and pointed straight at them. John put his hands on her shoulders and frantically looked all around.

"Iris are you okay!? Are you hurt?! Damn it! I should've got out there faster! I am so damn sorry! Damn i-"

"John I'm fine! Calm down. I didn't get hurt, I promise."

John's cheeks flushed with relief and he hugged her. The crowd roared in cheers.

'Kiss her!' Once again the WWE Universe chanted. Iris returned the hug and couldn't help but admire his muscular physique. John could smell her perfume from her neck. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I uh.. sorry about that.."

"Its fine... John thanks for that out there."

"Nah it was no big deal.."

"No big deal? You made the man bleed John."

"I guess I did get carried away. But no man should ever touch a woman like that. Ever.."

"And in what way exactly should a man touch a woman?"

John practically creamed his pants. He could feel his member throbbing against his zipper.

"Well.. I could show y-"

"Hey Cena! You see me Rock Bottom that CookiePuss Punk?!"

John sighed and looked at Dwayne. The crowd laughed as they saw the Rock mess up John's game.

"Yeah I saw that. About time."

"I know right."

Dwayne then directed his attention to Iris.

"And you must be that new diva Iris right?"

Iris nodded and Dwayne stook out his hand for a handshake. Iris shook his hand.

"That's a pretty impressive knock out punch. What else can you do with your hands?"

Iris giggled slightly and John felt slight jealousy go through him. Which was weird because he never got jealous.

"Okay! Dwayne don't you have a picture signing outside?"

"Picture signing? I don't have-"

John made a 'get out of here!' Look and Dwayne nodded.

"Oh right! I do. Bye John!"

Dwayne gave him a thumbs-up and went down the hall turning the corner. John looked back at Iris smiling.

"So um Iris.. if maybe you're not doing anything after the show maybe we can go for some drinks."

Iris smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too. Bye John."

She kissed his cheek and jumped off the table. John touched his cheek smiling like an idiot. She went to leave but came back giving a small peck upon John's lips.

"See ya later."

Iris left completely filling with excitement that she just made another date with him. John felt great. He touched his lips in remembrance of her lips on his. Damn she had great affect on him. John walked off and AJ came into the camera's view with an angry look. She definitely needed to do something.


End file.
